No Such Thing: The Sparrow's Raven Trilogy Book 1
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: After being tricked onto the Neptune's Maiden Jack partners with Captain Raven to find the Mourner's Treasure,but soon secrets are revealed. Raven is not what or who she seems, and when an old friend shows up things go from bad to worse. VeryAU JackOC


What She had Been Waiting For;

* * *

Victoria sat at the large desk shoved against one corner of the dusty cabin. The sun shone through the large window behind her, the distorted glass creating swirling patterns with the golden light. She would have smiled had she noticed, would have watched as the dust in the air dipped and swirled through those rays.

As it was Captain Victoria Raven's attention was held not by the pleasing display by the setting sun, but by the old and tattered letter that she held carefully between her fingers.

The paper was not extraordinary by any visual means. It was way past the point of old yellow parchment and now was covered in large brown stains where finger oil had allowed dirt to gather and cake. Most of the words had started to fade. The thin and jagged lines smudged here and there or completely rub out from years of gentle hands smoothing the parchment.

No, there was nothing special about that particular paper by only looking at it. It was what the fading words had spelled out that made this piece of parchment one of her most prized possessions.

She fingered the name that had been scribbled along the bottom right corner, the edge of the paper torn and missing taking the last letter of the name with it. The person who had written the letter had been far from talented at writing. It wasn't at all hard to tell by the misspelled words and thin shaky lines that the writer of the missive had been anything but of high-birth.

Not that Victoria cared a wit about so called good breeding. She had loved, _still_ loved the man who had written this to her all those years ago.

She allowed a small tear to fall to the dark wood of her desk as she thought about how he was now gone, lost forever to Davy Jones's locker.

Footsteps pounded just outside of her cabin echoing the arrival of one her crew. She roughly wiped the tear away leaving a tell-tale smudge of dirt and kohl before folding the letter quickly secreting it away within the drawer to her right.

A sharp rapping rattled her door just as she had slammed the drawer shut.

She watched blankly as old Rosa _"Crimson Blade"_ came in. The woman was a loyal and dependable first mate, though nothing like Georgie. Georgie had been a true pirate, at least in her eyes she had been.

She shook the thoughts of her sister from her head and waited for Rosa to speak.

"Captain, we be headin' into Tortuga now. What be ye orders?" Victoria kicked her feet up onto her desk as she looked straight into Rosa's cold blue eyes.

She was a pretty sort, never failed to get her a man in port. But she was also tough as nails and would run you through with little thought if she thought you were a threat to the crew. This was why after the death of Georgie she had chosen the woman as first mate. She would die watching her back.

"Bring her in, we'll make berth there tonight. But tell the girls not to get any ideas, we be the only ones leaving the _Maiden's_ deck." Rosa clicked her heels and nodded.

"Captain may I speak freely?" She rolled your eyes, she had lost track how many times she had gone through this.

"Ye have no need to ask, speak." She waved her hand about in front of her indicating that the woman should continue. Rosa's last Captain had been a bastard, a real miscreant and Rosa had the scars to prove it. It had taken a long time before she realized she wouldn't be punished on the _Maiden_ just for opening her mouth to breathe.

"Well Captain are ye sure ye will find what yer lookin' for in Tortuga?" Victoria slipped her hand over the hilt of her dagger on the desk in front of her and lifted the blade to her chest. It was a bit of a nervous habit she knew, but it at least was an intimidating one. Thankfully Rosa knew better than to imagine it a threat to her. She ran the tip of the blade along the palm of her left hand, not hard enough to pierce but still enough to tingle the skin.

"Aye, he's there. Sure as hell he's there." She removed her feet from the desk thinking about what she was about to do.

"Now! Let's get movin'!" Marching up on deck heading straight to the helm she watched as the port to Tortuga came into sight. This was it, what she had been waiting for since she first commandeered the _Destroyer_ all those years ago.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is the first part of a triogly, ok actually there are four stories but only three are written. I wrote this before DMC came out so it is very AU, and I mean very, very AU. This was my first POTC fic. I'll be posting as I edit it as it was originally in second person, and one of my first fanfics and I want to try and work out all the little kinks.

Also a warning, don't read if you are a fan of nice or somewhat nice Norrington, I was evil to his character in these stories. I LOVE him, but he just made such a good villan. Also many of the characters my seem OOC, as I said this was my first POTC fic and one of the first fics ever for me anyway, but I hope you still enjoy it all the same.

This may not be updated regularly as this is an edit and I'm wanting to get my Labbys done.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!


End file.
